Dark Lugiel
is the main antagonist of the Ultraman Ginga series. He and Ultraman Ginga were formerly one entity, but were separated after clashing between their point of view towards lifeforms. *Subtitle: *Vict Subtitle: History Shin Ultraman Retsuden 79 Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space set some time, somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity however, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness. Ultraman Ginga Lugiel appeared at the end of a great conflict between the Ultras and the forces of evil and using the Dark Spark, he committed the action that gave the conflict its name, the Dark Spark War, transforming every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Choju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Lugiel was also turned into a doll, locked inside his Spark Device, like the Ginga Spark and the Spark Doll he fell to Earth, taking a host. As a result, he had his subordinate Alien Valky search around the Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals. The reason for this is that the Dark Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls were kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room (later revealed to be Kyoko Shirai's room in Furoboshi Elementary School.) Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Dark Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Dark Lugiel sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist Tiga Dark, both still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-nine. Dark Lugiel later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fight Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-nine ensured his defeat. Afterwards, Dark Lugiel summoned Dark Zagi, and Hikaru transformed into Ginga to fight what was Noa's archenemy, defeating him after a collision of their signature rays. Lugiel later retrieved, Zagi's doll, knowing the Dark Ultra might had a potential to their victory, he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Dark Lugiel soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It was revealed in the latest episode that Dark Lugiel had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the enitre time. When the first Ginga Shrine was burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Dark Spark, unaware of its nature and Dark Lugiel, took advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school was to be closed down, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to perform his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Dark Lugiel's essence out of her and after some struggling he managed to force the Dark Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Dark Lugiel. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been for naught, for soon Dark Lugiel managed to revive himself fully, forcing the principal to summon him, and destroyed the school altogether. Hikaru transformed into Ginga to face his archenemy, but was soundly beaten after having his rise interrupted. Just when all seemed to be lost, Taro managed to regain his full size and rose to challenge Dark Lugiel. Both Dark Lugiel and Taro are evenly matched. However, Taro shields himself from Dark Lugiel's attacks in order to revive Ginga, resulting in Taro being defeated by Dark Lugiel. The villain was shocked to see Ginga revived again. The two then transform their Sparks into an energy lance and took their battle to the moon. At the climax, Dark Lugiel fires the Darkness Special Beam, while Ginga uses Ginga Especially. Despite the beams being evenly matched, Ginga charges Ginga Especially to full power, overpowering Dark Lugiel and thereby defeating him. After Dark Lugiel was defeated, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after Lugiel's defeat, Alien Chibu Exceller began to steal Victorium crystals from the Victorians to get Dark Lugiel's body, whose remains were still on the moon after his fight with Ginga. His reason of doing this is so that both the great brain (Exceller) and body (Lugiel) would combine into one powerful force. Later on, when Exceller was defeated as Five King by Ultraman Ginga and Victory, Lugiel's body had already begun to revive due to the Victorium energies already sent to his body, as signified by his glowing eye. After he was fully revived, Dark Lugiel's energy core erupted and rocketed to the Earth where it crashed. Lugiel quickly transformed himself into a travel ball and rushed to Earth where he combine with the Live Base. UPG members horrified that Dark Lugiel had combined himself with their base, taking the Victorium Cannon and turning into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory respectively. They developed an attack plan by striking the Victorium cannon on Vict. Lugiel's chest and swapped with each other per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies, and reveals her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies however, Exceller banished her, Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel when the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepared to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired by Vict Lugiel, One Zero removed Shepherdon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTransed it into the Shepherdon Saber to destroy the Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regained control over his body and restarted his plan to freeze all lifeforms on Earth in order to create the ultimate paradise. He easily defeated Ginga and Victory, turning them into stone statues. When the surviving humans regained their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras so that they could resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (who was still inside Vict Lugiel) hacked into and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weakened the monster and the two Ultras finished Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially. at the cost of the android's life. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! A copy of Dark Lugiel know as an was created by Etelgar. This copy of Dark Lugiel was created from the memories of the citizen's fear of him, and appears gigantic due to the increasing number of their fears, even larger than an average Ultra. Ultraman Ginga Victory faces him, effortlessly dodge his attacks and finally delivers the Ginga Victory Breaker, killing him in process. Ultra Fight Orb Dark Lugiel, in his Vict Lugiel form, was revived by Reibatos alongside Gudon, Twin Tail, Birdon, King Joe and Hyper Zetton to fight Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb. He teamed up with King Joe and Birdon to fight Orb and despite the three of them outnumbering the Ultra, Orb proved to be quite a challenge for the three of them and in Lugiel's case, he kept getting the long end of his sword. Despite being one of the strongest monsters of the group, Vict Lugiel was the first to be taken out by a combination of Orb Burnmite's Stobium Burst and Strong-Corona Zero's Garnet Buster. Data : The Dark Spark is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. **Spark Doll Transformation: Dark energies from the Dark Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll. If intended to use on one being, the Dark Spark can fire a red lightning bolt at the target. It is described as 'stopping the time of a lifeform'. After being revived Dark Lugiel attempted to 'stop the time' of all life on Earth but was interrupted. ** : Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Dark Spark can perform a dark form of Ultra Live called Dark Live, with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the Dark Lived being also move with their own consciousness, albeit still loyal to Dark Lugiel itself. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being DarkLived into the dark version of themselves. **Dark Spark Lance: Dark Lugiel can use his powers to create a dark reddish Energy Trident. ** : The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Dark Spark. ***Empowerment: It was stated by Ginga that every time someone DarkLives using a Dummy Spark, Dark Lugiel grows in power. **Possession: Dark Lugiel can forcibly take control of another person who holds the Dark Spark. **Dark Energy Blast: Dark Lugiel can fire a blast of dark energy from the Dark Spark. It is strong enough to cancel out the Storium Ray. **Remote Manipulation: Even when Dark Lugiel transformed into a giant, he could control Kyoko Shirai using his Dark Spark. * : Dark Lugiel can fire multiple energy dark bolts from the orb in his chest. It easily destroyed Ultraman Taro's energy shield when combined with the Dark Energy Beam. * : Dark Lugiel's most powerful attack, Dark Lugiel can charge a spiral galaxy similar to how Ginga charged his Ginga Especially. The Darkness Special Beam is slightly weaker than the Ginga Especially. It's name was not mentioned in the series, but is shown in the PS3/PSVita game Super Hero Generation as Dark Lugiel Shoot. :;Ultraman Ginga S *Travel Ball: Dark Lugiel can curl himself into a flying ball as means of transportation. *Combine: Dark Lugiel can combine himself with the Live Base to become Vict Lugiel. *Dark Bolts: Dark Lugiel can fire an energy bolts from his hands. Use on Mana. *Spark Doll Transformation: Even without the Dark Spark, Lugiel can transform beings into Spark Dolls. He transforms Alien Chibu Exceller with this. *Holography: Although already in the form of Vict Lugiel, he is able to manifest a holographic version of his older body to communicate or fighting intruders in his body. When doing so, he has the sets of his original powers in addition to being intangible. Travel Ball.gif|Travel Ball Image dark spark.jpeg|Dark Spark Spark Doll Transformation.gif|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|DarkLive Dark Spark Lance.gif|Dark Spark Lance Dark Dummy spark 2.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession Dark Energy Beam.gif|Dark Energy Blast remote control.gif|Remote Manipulation Dark Lugiel Beat.gif|Dark Lugiel Beat Dark Lugiel Shoot.gif|Dark Lugiel Shoot Combine.gif|Combine Lighting.gif|Dark Bolts - Vict= was a colossal monster which resulted when Dark Lugiel's essence combined with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and Exceller. As stated, Exceller's agenda for this was to obtain a stronger body so both his powerful brain and body would cooperate for invasion. However, it eventually backfired on him, as Exceller was destroyed by Dark Lugiel. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: UPG Live Base Spot :;Powers and Abilities * : After fusing himself with the Live Base, Vict Lugiel now possess the Victorium Cannon which adjusted to his needs, forming his energy core. **Victorium Absorption: Vict Lugiel can absorb large amount of Victoriums and store it inside his Victorium Cannon. **Victorium Cannon Shot: Vict Lugiel can fire a very powerful beam from his energy Cannon. It is strong enough to overpower Victory's Victorium Shot. *Rapid Energy Blasts: Vict Lugiel can fire energy blasts from red orbs all over his body in rapid succession. *Durable Hide: Vict Lugiel's skin is strong enough to prevent damage from physical, beam and ray-based attacks. *Holographic Projection: Vict Lugiel can project a holographic version of his original Dark Lugiel form as means of communication. *Petrification Bolt: Vict Lugiel can fire a red thunder beam from his both hands to turn Ultras into stone in seconds. :;Weakness Since Vict Lugiel is a cyborg, he is vulnerable to sabotages. Vict Lugiel Victorium Cannon.png|Victorium Cannon Crystal Absorb.gif|Victorium Absorption Victorium Cannon.gif|Victorium Cannon Shot Energy Blast.gif|Rapid Energy Blast Dark Lugiel.gif|Holographic Projection petrification beam.gif|Petrifaction Bolts Dark Fire Ball.gif|Durable Hide - Cyber= Cyber Vict Lugiel :;Stats *Height: ?????? *Weight: ?????? *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 24/25 :;Powers and Abilities * }} }} Merchandise Ultra Monster 500 *Dark Lugiel (2013) **''Release Date: 30th of November, 2013'' **''ID Number: 56'' Ultra Egg *Dark Lugiel (Ultra Egg) TBA Rugiel_Toy_Scans.jpg Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel.jpg|Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel 185px-MSjZSRH8M_7MpIb-t4nVFwQ.jpg|Dark Lugiel Spark Doll Victor Lugiel and UPG Base.jpg|Vict Lugiel and UPG Base Victor Lugiel Spark Doll.jpg|Vict Lugiel Spark Doll Trivia *Dark Lugiel possess several features that is similar to Ginga himself, aside from sharing the same voice actor. Series writer Takano Nakano took note of this and eventually made the decision to have their background written as a singular being that would eventually split due to conflicting ideals. *The sound effect when Lugiel fires the energy blasts from his chest is the sound made by several Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus, mainly Pedoleon. *Dark Lugiel's powers seem to mainly revolve around the Dark Spark with only two attacks/abilities having nothing to do with the item. However in Ginga S, he was revealed to have a lot of powers even without the Dark Spark. *Dark Lugiel was the third character to be modelled after Dark Zagi's scrapped Ultimate form, Dark Lucifer preceded by Ultraman Hikari/Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Arch Belial. Among them, Dark Lugiel is the first one to be non-Ultra. *Ginga and Dark Lugiel's origin resembles the Chinese philosophy Yin and Yang used to describe how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. This reflected on how Ginga resembles Yang (light) and Dark Lugiel resembles Yin (dark). *In an original plan, Vict Lugiel was supposedly made as a dark version of Ultraman Ginga, named . *Vict Lugiel's origin is a reference to Godzilla: a giant draconic/saurian monster created from a weapon of city-destroying power and the arrogance of humanity in misusing said weapon. *Vict Lugiel is based on two Ultra Kaiju of Ultra Series: **Arch Belial: Requirement of minerals to become monsters. **Deathfacer: Originally humanity's greatest defense weapon which fall into the hands of evil. External links *Ultraman Ginga's site on Dark Lugiel *ダークルギエル - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Revived Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman F Kaiju